videogamedbfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Arkham Asylum
Batman: Arkham Asylum is a game for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC/Mac. The game is based on superhero Batman, who fights criminals. The game is developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos Interactive, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Square Enix (release in Japan) and Feral Interactive (Mac version). Story When Batman: Arkham Asylum begins, Batman is seen bringing The Joker to Arkham Island, an island hosting Arkham Asylum, a mental institute for many criminals. At the same moment that Batman caught The Joker, a fire started at Blackgate Prison, which caused a lot of the prisoners there to evacuate to Arkham Island. Of course, many of these prisoners are working for The Joker. Batman escorts The Joker to the cell he will be held in, but can't go any further because the staff won't let him. Then, The Joker breaks free with help from Harley Quinn. He gets away and Batman chases after him. The Joker makes sure that the prisoners are free, so they can attack Batman. It was all a trap. While trying to catch The Joker, many other villains, such as Victor Zsasz, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and The Riddler are giving Batman a hard time as well. Characters *'Batman', the main protagonist of Batman: Arkham Asylum. When The Joker broke loose, it was up to him to catch him again. *'The Joker', the main antagonist. He had an entire plot schemed and was planning on killing Batman on Arkham Island. His next step would be taking over Gotham City. *'Harley Quinn', who helped The Joker get out of his cell. She first was a doctor at Arkham Asylum, treating The Joker, but got obsessed with him and desided to help him in his criminal acts. *'Commissioner James Gordon', father of Oracle and working for the police. *'Oracle', who helps Batman from her base in Gotham City. She provides Batman with information on what to do next and gives advise on the situation. *'Killer Croc', a dangerous man-eating mutant-like crocodile. In Batman: Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc lives in the sewers of the island. *'The Riddler', who isn't seen in the game, but challenges Batman with his riddles, which are spread across all of Arkham Island. *'Bane', who is being influenced by Titan because Dr. Young uses him as her test subject. *'Victor Zsasz', a psycho who makes a scar on his body for every victim he makes. In Arkham Asylum, he attacks several Arkham guards. *'Poison Ivy', who is released by Harley Quinn and takes over the island with her plants on Titan. *'Scarecrow', a villain who uses feargas to make his enemies' biggest fears haunt them. *'Aaron Cash', one of the Arkham guards. He lost his left arm in a fight with Killer Croc. *'Quincy Sharp', the former warden of Arkham Asylum. *'Dr. Penelope Young', a doctor in Arkham Asylum, who was responsible for the Titan project. *'Frank Boles', a corrupt Arkham Guard, who ends up working with The Joker and Harley Quinn. Locations *'Arkham Island', the island where it all happens. This island is the location of Arkham Asylum. **'Arkham East', one of the three 'districts' of Arkham Island. **'Arkham North', the northern district of Arkham Island. **'Arkham West', the district of Arkham Island that lays in the west. **'Intensive Treatment', where the most dangerous criminals are being held. **'Medical Facility', where Batman rescues a couple of doctors from The Joker. **'Arkham Mansion', the mansion in which the founder of Arkham Asylum, Amadeus Arkham, lived. **'Penitentiary', where Poison Ivy is being held. **'Botanical Gardens', the building from which Poison Ivy controls her plants. **'Caves', where Batman has made another version of his Batcave in case he would need it later. Items/Weapons *'Batarang', Batman's primary weapon. It's shaped as a bat and Batman has shown to be very skillfull at using it. *'Line Launcher', which helps Batman to cross gaps he normally couldn't have gotten over. *'Explosive Gel', a gel-like substance that can explode when triggered, causing weak walls or other surfaces to collapse. *'Cryptographic Sequencer', a tool used to deactive security fences on Arkham Island. DLC *Insane Night Map Pack **'Release:' Sep. 17, 2009 **'Platform(s):' PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 **'Contains:' Totally Insane combat map, Nocturnal Hunter predator map *Prey in the Darkness **'Release:' Sep. 23, 2009'' '' **'Platform(s):' PlayStation 3 (North-America, Europe), Xbox 360 (Europe) **'Contains:' Heart of Darkness combat map, Hothouse Prey predator map Other releases *Game of the Year Edition *Platinum Edition *Collector's Edition Media Screenshots Batman Arkham Asylum - 1.jpg|The Joker being the strange man he is Batman Arkham Asylum - 2.jpg|Batman attacking Joker's henchmen Batman Arkham Asylum - 3.jpg|Batman planning an assault on Victor Zsasz Batman Arkham Asylum - 4.jpg|Batman hurting Poison Ivy's plants Batman Arkham Asylum - 5.jpg|Poison Ivy Batman Arkham Asylum - 6.jpg|Batman Batman Arkham Asylum - 7.jpg|Batman escorting The Joker to the Arkham Asylum Batman Arkham Asylum - 8.jpg|Killer Croc Batman Arkham Asylum - 9.jpg|Batman observing a part of Arkham Island Batman Arkham Asylum - 10.jpg|Killer Croc threatening Batman Batman Arkham Asylum - 11.jpg|Batman Batman Arkham Asylum - 12.jpg|Batman Batman Arkham Asylum - 13.jpg|The Joker Batman Arkham Asylum - 14.png|Harley Quinn Batman Arkham Asylum - 17.jpg|The Joker Sources *Batman Wiki *Wikipedia Category:Game Category:Batman Series Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Eidos Interactive Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Square Enix Category:Feral Interactive Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Category:Mac Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Stealth Category:Detective Category:Single player